


battle wounds

by whimsicott



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: Only Felix could make the act of bandaging the not-quite-fresh wounds of his own lover into a session full of angry grumbling and cursing, but Sylvain supposes this is what he signed up for when he started going out with Felix.





	battle wounds

**Author's Note:**

> It’s very cheesy. Thank you Atan for proofreading again!

“You are truly the biggest fucking idiot in all of Fodlan,” Felix curses as he tightens fresh bandages over Sylvain’s healing wounds. “No, in the entire damn world.”

Only Felix could make the act of bandaging the not-quite-fresh wounds of his own lover into a session full of angry grumbling and cursing, but Sylvain supposes this is what he signed up for when he started going out with Felix. 

If he’s to be romantic this might actually be part of the reason why he fell for Felix. His brashness is charming in its own way.

_Romantic or masochistic_? He can hear Ingrid’s voice chide him in his head, like she always does in her characteristic exasperated tone whenever he brings up his romantic life. Because while she’s grateful he has stopped his skirt-chasing lifestyle, she’s still not enthusiastic in having to deal with stories of his love life.

But for now Ingrid isn’t here, and Sylvain is not so secretly enjoying this little session of theirs. He needs his bandages changed, and with the war going on, most of their healers are busy attending to soldiers with wounds more severe than his. He’s way past any real danger after all, and this is nothing more than proper routine to ensure he heals without any problem.

So he turns to the one person he should be able to rely on for this - his very own lover. 

Besides, he likes the idea of watching the person he likes caring for him. He had imagined a candle-lit session in his room with Felix preparing fresh bandages, tending to him as they reminiscence about old scars and older experiences they shared together. Maybe it’ll even lead to a kiss and a little more, like what happened in Bernadetta’s stories. 

He soon finds out that scenes that played out in his mind would remain in such fantastical stories, for Felix is still a ball of anger over his one week old wounds, bandaging a little too tightly and harshly as he complains nonstop about Sylvain.

“Of course I’m angry,” Felix scowls, and Sylvain wonders if he had said anything out loud without him noticing - and whether or not he has to get his head checked if so. “These fucking wounds are proofs of your idiocy.”

“I thought they’re proof of my courage,” Sylvain grins.

Felix’s nose flares.

_Oh well_, Sylvain thinks as he prepares himself for another tirade. _This is cute too_.

“You’re not strong enough to play hero,” Felix scolds as he finishes up with the bandages on Sylvain’s arm with an angry yank. Sylvain flinches, but Felix probably thinks that served him right. He prepares another round of fresh bandages and signals Sylvain to turn around.

That’s right. His back. The one he definitely needs help with.

“Throwing yourself in front of people for what? To save them?” Felix grumbles as he starts with the current set. “Biggest fucking fool when you can’t even take care of yourself.”

“Hey,” Sylvain says, he glances back at Felix, seeing the stern yet concentrated expression on his lover’s face. “I don’t do this for _everyone_”

“Okay, so maybe you’re not the biggest fool in history yet,” Felix says, and from the corner of his eye, Sylvain can see Felix’s eyes roll. Though to begin with, that’s obvious from his tone of voice.

Yet somehow this is reminding Sylvain that Felix is everything he wants. He can feel Felix’s fingers, rough from all his days practicing the sword, rough against his back. He can feel Felix’s strength with every pull of the bandage. Most of all, he can feel how much Felix worry with every chiding.

He smiles, letting himself bask in this moment. 

Moments like these, between the two of them, aren’t exactly easy to have during the war.

Moments like these, which make him think of how happy he is with Felix now. How enthusiastic he is to have more with him in the future. 

He hums as he turns back against the wall, indulging himself in Felix’s hands against him.

“But I only love you, Felix.”

Moments like these, where it’s easy to get carried away.

Felix’s hand freezes against his back. 

And Sylvain himself goes quiet in the realization of what he just said.

They’ve been going out for a couple of months now, but _I love you_ isn’t something they have said. Felix is definitely not the type, and despite how he might seem to others - all cavalier regarding romance - neither is he.

Suddenly, he feels the bandage pulling extremely tight against his ribs. Purposely tight, he might add, and he yelps in pain.

“Felix!” He cries out. “I’m injured!”

“Can you be quiet for a second?!” Felix replies, almost a half shout that rings faintly against Sylvain’s ears. But when Sylvain tries to turn back once more to see his face, Felix pushes down the back of Sylvain’s head so that he can’t.

Whatever expression is in Felix’s face, Felix does not want him to see it. 

“I’m going to say this once,” Felix says, pulling harder on the bandages and pushing harder on the back of Sylvain’s head. Sylvain whines, but Felix ignores him.

He can hear Felix inhales deeply.

“Fuck, you —,” Felix starts, then pauses, then he takes a deep breath again. “I can’t fucking believe I’m in love with an idiot like you.”

With that, the grip on Sylvain’s bandages loosens up, as does the pressure on the back of his head.

He turns back, smiling at Felix. 

Felix, who’s flushed red down to his neck.

“Felix—“

“Shut up,” Felix mutters, completely exhausted. “Shut up, and turn back around so I can finish this up.”

Sylvain’s smile widens as he complies.

Maybe he’s a romantic somewhere inside after all as he revels in this moment.

Or maybe Ingrid is right. 

Maybe he is a masochist.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this is how they would say I love you for the first time and needed to get it out of my system. I’m sorry it’s so cheesy..


End file.
